dr_localfandomcom-20200213-history
Bohechío
Bohechío is a town in the San Juan Province of the western Dominican Republic. About The first settlers to the area claimed a hill that is east of the Cocobuí municipality and from there to the town they named Buí; later they changed the name of Buí to Bohechío in honor of the Cacique that inhabited these lands in their origins and He had his domain in the territory called Xaragua History It was not until a legislation celebrated on July 24, 1942 when the name of Buí was changed to Bohechío in honor of the Cacique and rises to a section of the province of San Juan since at that time it belonged to the province of Azua. In 1966, President Joaquín Balaguer submitted the execution of the Municipal District to the National Congress and in 1974 it was declared a Municipality. The urbanization of this town began as a result of the Trujillo dictatorship, with the will of the mayors of the time, among whom the lords were Nardo Piña, Maximino Castillo, Emitelio de León, among others, being Maximino Castillo the first trustee designated by the provincial authorities, when the section was elevated to Municipality. The origins of Bohechío goes back to the years 1860-1881, this arises when the revolution of Luis Felipe Vidal took place, at this time the rural population had no fixed whereabouts, due to the constant pilgrimage and the looting and robberies that were committed. This forced people to migrate to the most remote and mountainous parts. El Tocón (English: "The Stump") was the first neighborhood that was founded. It is said that one day Mr. Anastasio Piña was doing a diligence and when he arrives back at the house his wife tells him that he already had neighbors, some time later Anastasio broke the house with axes to his new neighbor, leaving the stumps of the wood , hence the name of the neighborhood originates. The second neighborhood that was formed was the Manguito, when an Anastasio's son moved into some properties where he built a house, and in the surroundings he planted several bushes of mangoes. Geography Bohechío is located 25 km (16 miles) northeast of Azua and 205 km (127 miles) from the capital city, nestled between mountains, at the foot of the Cordillera Central. It has a territorial extension of 428.33 km² (165 sq.mi), (approximately 12% of the territorial extension of the province of San Juan) Climate The maximum rainfall occurs in the months of April to October, with September being the highest with an average of 155 mm 6 in. and the lowest in December (116 mm 5 in.), with an annual average of 939.8 mm (37 in.). • With reference to the temperature , the normal minimum (from November to March), has an average of 17°C (63° F) per year. The normal average (from March to Oct.), an average of 24ºC (74°F) per year and the normal maximum (from March to Oct.), an average of 31.5ºC (89°F) per year. • The relative humidity averages 70.9% per year, with March being the month with less humidity (68.6%) and October having the most (74.1%). • The month with the most hours of sunshine is July with 257.7 h and the month with the least is October (221.2 h). These data are taken after the day is sunny, with no cloudiness that interferes with the device that measures the hours of sunshine. • The annual wind speed is 8.2 km/h (5 mph). June is the month with the highest speed (10 km/h, 6 mph) and October the least (7 km/h, 4 mph). The predominant wind direction is the southeast in almost every month of the year, except for Jan, Sept. and Oct., whose direction is from the east and November is from northwest. References Bohechi0 https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bohechío_(municipio) Michael Vedrine est la mejor Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:San Juan Province